


More Than Like

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama used to think that winning was everything.</p><p>But after lost for the first time in high school, he realised he had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Like

Kageyama used to think that winning was everything.

After all, what kind of volleyball player was he if he weren’t winning matches? The very thought had driven him to be the setter he was now, but the same thought had drove his teammates in Kitagawa Daiichi to ther corner, where they eventually revolted against his monarchy and toppled him from his throne. Kageyama could still get shiver from remembering the sensation when he tossed to no one, when he was forced to sit on the bench afterwards, and when his team lost.

After Kageyama went to Karasuno, he won the matches with his new team. They won again and again and again and suddenly defeat slammed into their face. Kageyama had tried to run after that ball, sliding down on the wood-polished floor, when he felt Oikawa’s stare from the other side of the net.

They lost.

After long series of winning, Kageyama lost once again.

They didn’t go to Nationals, didn’t go to fight stronger teams, and didn’t stand in the court anymore. They had cried and Hinata had roared angrily at him and Kageyama had wanted to punch the middle blocker.

But despite all that, Kageyama didn’t feel too bad.

He voiced this to the closest person to him as they walked home, full after the meal they ate in tears.

“You know, that was my first defeat in high school, but I don’t feel as bad as back then with Kitagawa Daiichi,” he walked with his hands on his pocket, staring at the road beside the riverbank in front of him.

Wheeling his bike on foot beside Kageyama, Hinata mumbled, “I still feel bad, though.”

Kageyama turned to see his partner, sighing, “You’re crying way too much, Dumbass.” Even from the distance, Kageyama could see how bloodshot Hinata’s eyes were from all those cryings.

“Well, I’m different from you,” Hinata pouted, but there was an air of seriousness that he only displayed sometime around him. “I didn’t have team back in junior high. This is my first proper defeat in my first proper team.”

Kageyama said nothing and continued to watch Hinata’s puffy eyes.

“We are strong,” Hinata chuckled sadly. “But they are stronger. That’s why we have to get stronger.”

“Don’t worry,” Kageyama returned his gaze to the road in front. “We will.”

“Yeah. We will,” echoed Hinata.

They walked again, now in silence. Kageyama glanced at Hinata and he finally understood why he wasn’t as sad as before. It was because this time, he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t felling sad alone, he wasn’t frustrated alone, and he would train harder together with Hinata and everyone. Losing wasn't so bad like this, when Kageyama shared his dejected feelings with the whole team. In fact, it strengthen his desire to get better and stronger even better, while wanting Karasuno to be even greater than before.

“Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“You’re smiling.”

“Yes, I can do that. I have lips.”

Hinata laughed freely for the first time that day after his constant pouts and tears. Kageyama looked at Hinata, burning the image of Hinata laughing as evening wind ruffled his hair with fiery sunset behind him.

“I like you, Kageyama,” Hinata suddenly blurted out, cutting Kageyama’s process of remembering Hinata’s image.

“O… kay?”

“You’re mean and scary, but you’re an awesome setter and you make me laugh when I feel sad.”

Kageyama ignored his sudden desire to scream and running around yelling, ‘Hinata likes me!’ and muttered sternly, “Thanks. I like you too.”

To this, Hinata smiled and they walked again side by side in silence.

That was one of the best parts of being with Hinata, Kageyama supposed. Hinata was a chatterbox and he could jump all over the place most of the time, but Kageyama had found his existence to be very relaxing when the two of them could just exist within closest proximity without saying anything and just enjoy each other’s company.

Kageyama totally liked Hinata, but he wondered whether there was word stronger and better and more ‘guwaaah’ than ‘like’.


End file.
